


Cuddle Piles

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [438]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Caretaking, Gen, Group fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, everyone lives nobody dies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: In a world where everyone lives, what could have come next.





	Cuddle Piles

For someone supposedly an expert on keeping her head down, Jyn makes herself a lot of enemies.

They had thought Echo Base on Hoth might be some sort of place for them. And it is, to some extent, but it’s mostly a space for the golden rebels, riding high on victory. Even the barren, desolate, inhospitable Hoth couldn’t dull the golden edge to the Rebellion, Skywalker and the Princess and even the smuggler filling that place with something Jyn and Rogue One just don’t have. Hope shines through.

Not that they don’t have hope. No one does what they did–survives what they did–without hope. It’s just slightly tarnished now, as hopeful as any hope can be but melded with steely determination, willing to be the force that makes things happen, whatever the stakes.

So they don’t spend much time at Echo Base.

Instead, they’re on a city planet looking for information. Jyn has her hair covered, and Cassian’s grown a full beard now. Bodhi’s cut his hair, but he’s waiting with the ship anyways, K-2 stuck there unwillingly with him. Chirrut and Baze have attempted at the very least to change clothes, blend in with the locals, but they’re not entirely invisible even as they watch their backs.

Their contact is late and Cassian seems jumpy. Jyn scans the area, looking for any threats, which is how her eye catches on the little girl. “I’ll be right back,” she murmurs.

“Where are you…”

“Stay here,” she hisses. The last thing they need is to attract attention, and the both of them going anywhere would do exactly that. But she can’t leave the situation alone.

She grabs the man’s arm as he pulls it back, twisting. “Monsters who hit people who can’t fight back deserve to be shot,” she fumes.

She feels eyes on her, ignores them for a moment, thinking that they’re Cassian and Baze and Chirrut’s all-knowing stare, and they know she can handle herself. But the eyes feel too intense too much–

She honestly did not expect the blaster shot to the back, but as the jarring incredible pain makes her loosen her grip and the man turns on her, she does spare a second to be grateful as the little girl scampers away.

*

“What happened?” She asks, sitting up and cursing immediately at the pain.

“You picked a fight with half the city,” Baze says, and as always she can’t tell if he’s proud or embarrassed of her. Maybe some of both.

“You need to lie still,” Cassian says from her other side. “Blaster shots are no joke.”

“Would you like to know the odds that such a shot would not permanently damage you?” K-2 asks. “Low. They were very, very low. Congratulations.”

She smiles. “Thanks, K-2. How bad is it?”

“You’ll live,” Chirrut says.

“Where are we?”

“We dragged you back to the ship and Bodhi got us of there,” Cassian explains. “We didn’t go far.”

“Just far enough to set down safety,” Bodhi says.

“The contact?”

“Who knows?” Cassian asks. “Lost in the scuffle. Maybe dead. Maybe he shot at you.”

She grimaces. Bodhi’s the one who reassures her. “It was the right thing,” he says. “Even if we wish you hadn’t gotten yourself shot.” He smiles that shaky, tremulous smile he still has, the one that hurts a little with how fragile it looks, but at least it’s there. “Noticing little girls needing rescuing is the difference between us and them, right?”

“Are we safe here for the night?” Baze asks.

“Safe enough,” Bodhi says. “Nothing out here at all, just us for miles.”

“Good enough,” Cassian decides. “We should rest.”

Rest usually entails barely functioning space blankets meant to preserve heat and uncomfortable fold out bunks. Tonight, no one moves except K-2, who pulls together the blankets and hands them out before moving back to sit down, looming over Jyn on the floor.

The rest immediately join her down there, careful of her wound but crowding close. It’s uncomfortable and strange, and she thinks it’s so for all of them, except perhaps Baze and Chirrut, and even then the others entering their space seems a bit much. Still, they all settle together.

“Is this going to happen every time one of you is hurt?” K-2 asks.

“Probably,” Bodhi says, smiling again.

“Can I tell you the odds of waking up with a stiff neck and a hurt back?”

“No thanks, K-2. We’re all set,” Cassian says.

K-2 huffs but doesn’t comment, just lets them rest in their little pile, Jyn carefully folded into the center.


End file.
